Awake
by sTaNd OuT 4 yOu
Summary: Bella is and has been a foster child moving from place to place. She has moved throughout Washington but her latest move was the probably the best all because of a green-eyed boy and a piano. sorry the summary kind of sucks but i didnt know what to put
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, Or the songs i use....sadly  
A/N: Ok this i gonna be my first actual story and idk how you guys will like it but i guess if you dont then you dont have to read so ya**

* * *

Moving. Not that big a deal for me, a foster girl since I was seven. My parents died in a freak plane crash. I say freak crash because not even the Black Box made it. This move was going to be the hardest because I would be leaving the only foster parents I had ever thought of as actual parents.

My latest home was probably the best foster home anyone could be in. Ben and Angela, my foster parents, were quiet but they were nice and understanding to each of the five foster kids they currently had. Ben played guitar for the kids before they went to sleep every night. He played fun quick-paced songs at first and then slowed them down to quieter lullaby type songs for them to fall a sleep to. I had been with Ben and Angela Cheney since I was thirteen and during that time I developed a love for playing the guitar. Ben taught me the chords and the songs he knew and by the time I was fourteen I could play almost as well a him. On my fifteenth birthday Angela gave me her music book that had the old lullabies that Ben played and she sang. What Ben gave me though was probably the best present I would ever receive, his first guitar. He told me that his father had taught him to play on it when he was about my age and that he wanted me to have it to learn by.

Well anyways I was on my way to the airport, leaving the best home I had had in almost nine years.

"I don't want you to leave Bella,"

"And I don't want to leave Claire, but I have to go be someone else's big sister,"

"But why? Why can't Leah go, she's mean," she whined. We'd been through it before. Claire was six but you wouldn't know that if you heard her talk. She was so smart that I just couldn't understand how she had been to more homes than me hadn't been adopted by one of the families. Claire came to Ben and Angela about a year after me, and if I could have I would have said she was my sister so we would have been kept together. She was like the little sister I never had, and I was her sister.

"Leah can't go because she has to stay here and learn how to be a big sister first. Maybe you can help…." I trailed off because the look Claire was giving me obviously said that she would not be near Leah unless she absolutely had to, which I knew she would try to do anything I asked even if it meant getting picked on for anything later, after which she would sulk and stay in Angela's library looking at the pictures in some of our favorite books.

"She can't learn to be a big sister, not like you are anyways,"

"And why is that," I had to ask.

"Because no one can ever be as good a sister as you. You are nice and pretty and fun and never say mean things to anyone. I don't want you to leave but your next little sister better know how lucky she is that you came" she laughed, "you get to save her from her own Leah,"

I laughed with her, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"But who is gonna save _me_ from the_ real _Leah_," _She had actually looked a little scared at the thought.

"Oh I think Quil will do a good job, what do you think," Quil Ateara was a seven year old boy who had been at Cheney's for a year longer than me and had a little crush on Claire, who secretly liked him back. Claire just blushed.

By that time we had finished our two and a half hour drive from Sunnyside to Forks. I said goodbye to Claire and Angela first because Ben was the hardest to say goodbye to.

The Cheneys and Claire left not long after we said our goodbyes and we had all met my new foster parents. My new foster parents are Tanya and Laurent Denali, and they live in the wonderful little rainy town of Forks. Oh joy.

* * *

**Ok thats it...the first. Plz review, tell me what you think.**


	2. Amazing

**Amazing**

I've been in the oh so amazing town of Forks for a month and summer is almost over which means school is about to start. Now don't get me wrong, I love school but I hate being the "new girl", the "foster girl", or anything else that the self-centered "popular" crowd chose to label me when they found out why I moved to their town.

Its raining, of course, so I'm sitting here in my room practicing my guitar. I started writing my own songs after I had learned all of Ben's music and I worked on it anytime I could.

"Bella,", Laurent leaned in my door.

"Hey,"

"Do you want to go school shopping with Tanya and I, or are you planning on going later,", I was planning on going later but figured that if I went with them I could save the gas in my truck for my escapes from the 'Wicked Witch of the West' AKA: Tanya Denali.

"I think I'll go with you if that's alright,"

"Alright, we're leaving in about ten minutes,"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute. But, where are we going,", There isn't really a place that has a wide enough range of shopping options to go school shopping in the marvelous town called Forks.

"Up to Port Angeles,"

"Alright,", After he left I changed out of my pajamas and into my normal jeans and t-shirt. I put my guitar on its stand and my music in between my mattresses, where I always put so I would know exactly where it was. While I was putting my music away I started thinking about getting a new guitar. I thought about it a lot but, we were going to Port Angeles and maybe I could find one. I loved my guitar but it was old, and had gotten at least five new scratches since moving here, and I just wouldn't know what to do if it got broken. So I needed one that didn't have as much sentimental value or family history, and if I was being completely honest I wanted one that fit me, my personality, my music, just me.

The mall in Port Angeles was _huge_! Tanya had to have a mental map of it to be able to make her way to all the stores that had just the clothes she wanted. As it turns out Tanya's version of school shopping isn't like what I was used to with Angela, Tanya took us to a certain point in the mall and told us to go find our clothes and supplies and meat back here when she was done. I was overwhelmed, to say the least, but managed to find everything that I needed and find my way back to the place by the fountain where we started. When I got there I found the other two foster kids, Jane, Jacob, and Alec, Tanya's annoyingly flirtatious son, along with a sleeping Laurent.

"Where is Tanya,", I asked Jake because Jane had a strange hatred of me, for reasons I didn't know, and because Alec, who was almost eighteen was flirting with a redhead that was practically wearing a belt for a skirt.

"She's still shopping."

"Do you guys always do this," I was amazed. I wouldn't even think about doing this to my own children let alone _three foster kids_! I woke Laurent and told him that we were all done and waiting on his wife, but he just grumbled in reply.

"Well I'm going to look around, call me when she's done," And with that I went to find a music store to look for a guitar.

"Ugh! I quit!" I said it pretty loud and I know I probably looked crazy but I didn't care. I had wandered all over this stupid mall and hadn't seen a music store. I plopped down on a bench and put my head in my hands. I heard some beat that was really loud and really bad if it was supposed to be music. The sound just kept on getting louder and just when I was about to find out where it was coming from I heard someone yell.

"Hey! Those drums are for people to test out not ruin! Get out or calm it down!"

"You have got to be kidding me," I turned around and behind me and to the right a bit was the one place I was looking for.

I got up and walked in, I had spent enough time looking for it and I didn't want to waste time looking around so I asked an employee if they had guitars and where I could find them. He pointed to the back of the store where they had a black baby grand piano and a wall of electric and acoustic guitars.

I looked at the acoustic guitars and found one that looked like me, like something my music could be played on and picked it up. I strummed a few chords to see if it was in tune.

"Do you play?" I screamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned around and saw a boy about my age, maybe older, with deep green eyes, and coppery colored hair that looked like he ran his hand through recently.

"Its okay. I scare easy" I joked, he chuckled. "And yes, I guess. I play a little" I sat on the piano bench and he sat beside me.

"Would you play something," I didn't know what to say, I had only played for the Cheneys, Claire, and the other foster kids.

"Like what," I was mesmerized by his eyes, I would jump off a cliff if he asked it.

"Anything," I frowned. I hated when people answered a question like that. I thought for a minute and decided to play one of my finished songs.

I started playing, while he listened. I started singing.

_With every appearance by you  
Blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time,  
I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised_

_And your lying real still,__  
But your heart beat is fast,  
Just like mine._

I almost stopped. I hadn't expected him to start playing along on the piano. It was _my _song, I was the only person who knew it. I was amazed that he could play along after just that little bit. I kept going.

_And the movie's long over,__  
That's three that have passed,  
One mores fine_

_Will you stay awake for me?__  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe,  
I will give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything_

He was amazing. We kept playing my—well _our_ song I guess, now.

_I'm trying real hard not to shake,  
I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive  
And with every breath that I take,  
I feel like I've won._

_You're my key to survival,  
And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you, just stay here._

_You're whispers are priceless,  
Your breath it is dear,  
So please stay here._

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything,  
I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe,  
I will give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything_

This was my favorite part, but sadly it was also close to the end.

_Say my name.  
I just want to hear you.  
Say my name so, I know its true  
You're changing me, you're changing me._

_You showed me how to live,  
So just say, so just say.  
__That you'll stay awake for me,  
I don't wanna miss anything, I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

"Wow, that was more than a little playing," he laughed

"You didn't say you played, and how did you play along so well," I was confused, he sounded amazed by my playing, but he had just joined in on a song he had never heard and it fit perfectly.

"You never asked if I played, and I write my music. I love creating different harmonies, so its easy for me to come up with something to go along with a good song. By the way, what was that,"

"That was Awake,"

"I've never heard that, who is it by,"

"Me," I swear if it could have his jaw would have been on the floor. It was all I could do not to laugh at him and had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from cracking up.

"Hello… Is it really that amazing that _I _wrote that," He finally snapped out of his little trance.

"N-n-no, it just…well…that song was amazing. But the fact that it was written and played to me by a beautiful girl just makes it that much more so." I think I died. His smile, along with that comment…amazing. Now it was him that had to keep from laughing as I just stood there awestruck.

"Bella," Crap. They couldn't have called my cell? "Where's your phone? I called but it went to you voicemail. Come on Tanya's done and on her way to the car,"

Tanya wouldn't wait for me I knew that much. I didn't even put the guitar up, I just sat it on the piano bench, next to the most amazing guy I'll probably never see again, and ran out after Jake.


	3. Stranger

**A/N: Okay so far you guys have liked my story but i have to warn you that the only reason i have been able to put it up kind of quick is because its spring break and i have absolutely nothing to do because i'm stuck at home :P its very boring. And for any1 who may ask i don't plan on doing this from any other point of view. Oh and i realized that in the first chapter i said that they were on their way to the airport and then said that they had finished their 2 1/2 hour drive to Forks from Sunnyside(which btw is a real town but i was guessing on how long the drive was) im to lazy to go back and fix it so im just sayin im sorry abt that.****

* * *

****Stranger**

A week. That's how long it had been since I had seen him. A week is also how long I've been having this dream. The dream is nothing really just music, and colors, two colors, copper and green. School started on Monday, today is Friday, and yet all I am doing is thinking about green-eyes and that music.

"I'm going insane." Yes. Those green eyes had driven me to the point where I was talking to myself. I had to find him, at least find out what his name was.

I ran downstairs. And yelled to Laurent.

"I'm going to the mall! Be back later," I didn't wait for him to ask questions, I just ran out the door got into my truck and on the road. Even if I didn't see him I could get my guitar, and some more sheet music, I used all my blank music and needed more for that song from my dream.

I made it to the Port Angeles Mall and somehow found the music store again. I walked to the back where my guitar had been. I looked at the guitars on the wall and on the stands in the floor but it wasn't there.

"Did you sell a black LUNA phoenix acoustic guitar this week," I asked the boy behind the register. He looked about my age, he had blonde hair arranged in spikes, and light blue eyes.**(A/N: the link to a pic of the guitar is in the end A/N)**

"I don't know. I'm Mike by the way," he smiled and just stood there.

"Yeah that's nice ,but could you ask someone who might know if you sold that guitar," My guitar was gone and he was just standing there, I was seriously about to jump over the counter and strangle him if he didn't get moving and ask someone.

"Yeah, hold on. Hey, Erik, did we sell some kind of black phoenix guitar this week," Another boy walked out from the back and looked on the computer.

"Ummm, yeah. Saturday," The same day. The same freakin' day that I had played that guitar someone had waltzed right in and bought it.

"Okay, thanks," I just walked out. I was crushed, devastated, anything but carrying my guitar, because it was gone. I walked through the mall and stopped at the food court. I ordered some food and sat at an empty table to eat, and mope.

"Hi," I jumped and knocked my water over. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to scare you, you just looked kind of upset, and I haven't seen you around before so I thought we would come over and see if we could cheer you up. I'm really sorry! Here I'll clean it up. Oh, I'm sorry, it got on you, I'm sorry. You have to come shopping with us and we'll get you some dry clothes. Oh I'm so so sorry,"

"Did she just say that all in one breath,"

"Geez, Alice, slow down its water, Its not like she's gonna die because of it,"

"Alice, chill,"

By the time they were all done I was cracking up laughing, and I couldn't stop. Soon enough we were all laughing. The little one that scared me, and they all called Alice, calmed down first and began introducing them.

"Well I guess you know I'm Alice Brandon, but this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale, his twin Rosalie, and that big teddy bear is her boyfriend, Emmett Cullen," Alice was little with short, spiky, black hair, and bright blue eyes, Jasper had sandy colored hair, and gray eyes, Rosalie…she was just gorgeous, tall, long wavy blonde hair, and gray-blue eyes, Emmett, the "big teddy bear", was big with brown eyes, and curly brown hair.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan,"

"Oh kind of like, 'Bond, James Bond'" Emmett tried to say it in an English accent but failed miserably which caused us all to start laughing again. Wow I barely knew theses people but meeting them made me forget about the guitar, but nothing could make me forget about the copper hair an green eyes.

"So, Bella, what _were_ you moping about before we came over and brought the James Bond impostor," Alice asked

"Oh it's nothing, now,"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty down about it," Of course Jasper would help Alice pry it out of me.

"Yeah it was just that someone bought a guitar I played last week and came back to get," I told them half of it, but it was still true.

"Okay. Well, Jazz, you and Emmett can go do whatever around the mall or you can follow us and carry our bags, but either way, Rose, Bella, and I are going shopping,"

"What! You were serious," Emmett was laughing at my outburst, but was also backing away from Alice. This can't be good.

"Silly, Bella. If there is one thing you must know it is that I do not joke about shopping," We had just gotten into the first store when Alice turned to me and said, "Okay, spill,"

"What do you mean," I knew what she meant but was trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean. No one gets that upset over a guitar," Crap, I may be trying to play dumb but Alice was to smart for that.

"Okay. You're right,"

"Of course I am," Rosalie rolled her eyes, but didn't correct her.

"I am upset over the guitar, but I also met a guy in there. I was kind of hoping he might be there, because I haven't stopped thinking about him since I saw him. I've had dreams about him to—well its just colors but they're the colors of his hair and his eyes." I could have gone on and on about just his eyes, but they probably thought I was pathetic enough. "There was also a song,"

"Awww, Bewwa's in wuv," I had to laugh at Rose, for one she sounded like a two year old, and second I had only seen him once. I couldn't be in love.

"No I'm not, I've only seen him once, I can't be,"

"Whatever, so what's his name,"

"Well…I don't know," They looked like I had just told them Emmett and Jasper were gay, and getting married tomorrow.

"What! How could you not get his name," Rosalie was furious,

"We have to find him, not just for you but I want to meet the guy stupid enough to let you get away without his name or number," but Alice was starting to scare me

"That sounds like something Edward would do," She looked at Alice.

"No, that sounds like something Edward _did_ do. Ugh, I could strangle him for that," They lost me.

"Okay, explain because you really lost me there. Who is Edward,"

"Oh, sorry. Edward is another guy in our group of friends," Alice explained _who _he was,

"Edward Masen, dumbest romantic in all of Forks…and maybe the world," but Rose described him…somewhat.

We had been shopping for about three hours, and my arms were killing me from all the bags. Alice had gone crazy and had to have bought half the mall for me because she wouldn't take no for and answer, and wouldn't let me pay for anything. Rose said that I was Alice's new Barbie. Emmett and Jasper found us by the fountain because I had refused to get up after I laid in the floor in front of it.

"Aw man, Alice, you killed her. She was fun," Emmett actually sounded sad, like I _had_ died.

"Emmett, you do know that she's not _really_ dead, right," Jasper sounded worried for Emmett, I think we all were.

"Oh…uh… Duh! 'Course I knew she wasn't dead,"

"I may die if I have to get up and walk out to my truck," I was serious about that, my truck was at the back of the parking lot. "Emmett! What are you doing!? Put me down,"

"I'm taking you to your truck. I don't want you to die on us," He laughed all the way out to the parking lot and stopped in the middle. "Belly, where's your truck,"

"My truck is the old, red Chevy in the back of row E, and why Belly," Of all the nicknames he could have chosen he chose _Belly._

"I don't know. Well, here's your truck...or what's left of your truck,"

"Hey, don't dis the truck,"

"Sorry Bells, but seriously, does it even go fifty,"

"Yes, yes it does,"

"Does it go _over_ fifty," Dang it.

"Yeah, but then it dies,"

Emmett was rolling on the ground laughing, _literally,_ when the others drove up to get him and give me my bags.

"Emmett, get up. Why are you laughing so hard anyways," Rose sounded annoyed, but looked like they had been through this before.

"H-h-her truck…over fifty…it d-dies," Rose looked like she was about to cry just at the sight of my truck, Alice was probably planning another shopping spree, but for a new car this time, while Jasper joined Emmett in rolling on the ground laughing.

"Bella, what is that," Rose was horrified.

"Its my truck,"

"That's not a truck, that's…a….a…I don't even know what it is. All I know is that it needs to be in a truck graveyard," Now she actually looked sick.

"Bella, when is your birthday,"

"No. No, Alice. You are not getting me a car for my birthday. Clothes are one thing but a _car_. No way,"

"Fine," She pouted.

We said goodbye, exchanged cell numbers, and I left after they made fun of the way my truck sounded. When I got home no one was there but there was a note from Laurent tape to my door, _Bella, Went out to a movie be back around 10._ It was eight thirty so they had probably left right before I got here.

"Well an hour and a half alone. Hmmm what to do,"

I went up to my room and decided to get started on the song from my dream. By the time they got home I had half of it down. Before they even made it in the house I had made a 'Do Not Disturb' sign an hung it on my door, I also locked my door and put a chair in front of it for good measure. I am determined to have this finished to play for Alice and Rose by the end of this week. I stayed up all night locked in my room trying to finish the song and by five thirty I was finally done. The song in my dream was played along with a piano, so it sounded different but was still the same song. Now all I needed to get were the lyrics, but first, sleep. Around one in the afternoon e woke to my phone ringing, it was Alice.

"Hello,"

"Finally. Em, Rose, Jazz, she's here. We've been calling you since noon, where've you been,"

"Ugh, quite…please. I've been asleep,"

"Asleep? What did you do party all night without us,"

"No, you remember that song I told you about in my dream,"

"Yeah, what about it,"

"I wrote it last night,"

"Oh, well you could bring your guitar and play it for us today," Alice sounded excited. " We are planning a picnic type thing today since its actually sunny outside. You want to come,"

"Sure. I didn't even realize it was sunny out. What time,"

"I'm not sure, around three I guess"

"'K," That gave me enough time to get ready and find my guitar case, or the strap at least. "Where do you want me to meet you,"

"Umm, the park behind the police station,"

"Alright, I'll be there"

"Yeah," she squealed, she actually squealed, "Oh, its just gonna be Jazz, Em, Rose, and me. Edward is at the mall, he said he had to find something. 'Something' my butt, he's looking for the girl he let walk away from him but he won't admit it,"

"Well then I guess I'll just meet him on Monday, tell him I said good luck with the search for that 'something'" I was actually kind of nervous about meeting him but I couldn't explain why.

"I will. See you later" she laughed.

"Yeah, see you,"

I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and found my guitar strap, all before two thirty. I sat down and started working on the lyrics. I didn't know where to start, all I knew was that it was about him.

_Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection_

_I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_I'm confident_

_But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
Take a look at me so you can see_

* * *

My alarm for three went off so I grabbed my guitar, what I had of the lyrics and set out to find the park.

"Belly," I swear half the people in the park turned around and stared at him. They were staring at _him _and_ I _was the one blushing. Stupid blush, it only made him laugh harder which caused more people to stare.

"Hi Emmett," He ran up and grabbed me swinging me back and forth. "Emmett, guitar remember,"

"Oh, sorry. So what are you gonna play,"

"I'm not really sure what its called yet,"

"Hi, Bella"

"Hey,"

"You brought it," Alice squealed again. "Yay,"

"Hey, guys. Of course I brought it, Alice. I said I would didn't I? I started on the lyrics to but they're about half way done,"

"Will you sing what you have done,"

"Sure, I guess. I've been thinking about them so I may sing more than is on the paper," I handed her the lyrics so they could follow along. I started playing, and as I was singing I was thinking about him, and how I could finish the song.

**(****A/N:**** I know that it's a piano guitar duet, sort of thing and a guy singing, but I found a cover that sounds kind of like what I think Bella would sound like playing and singing the link is at the bottom in the A/N go listen to it.)**

_Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection_

_I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection__  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_I'm confident__  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
Take a look at me so you can see_

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How__ beautiful you are  
Take__ a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
__How beautiful you are__  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs  
To make you comprehend how beautiful you are  
_

_I know that I can't make you stay__  
But I would give my final breathe  
To make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are  
_

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You call me a stranger,  
You say I'm a danger,  
You call me a stranger. _

I actually finished it. I grabbed the paper from Alice and wrote down the rest of the lyrics before I forgot them. I realized after I got done writing that no one had said a word, not even people that were sitting around us. It was kind of weird.

"Ummm, hello….," What was it with these people. "He did the _same_ thing. Is it really that amazing that _I _wrote that? Hello,"

"Wow," That was probably the shortest response I was ever going to get out of Alice.

"You're amazing," Rose barely got that out.

"How the _heck_ did that guy just let you walk out," That was something coming from Jasper, who had Alice.

"That was freakin' awesome," And of course Emmett with his oh so brilliant comments.

"Finally, what is it with people zoning out like that after I play," Seriously I wanted to know.

"Bella, so you even realize how good you are,"

"I guess I'm okay, Jazz but I don't know that I'm _that_ amazing,"

"Your voice and playing are amazing. But your songs, I know I've only heard one but I _will_ hear more of them, are brilliant. You have to know that,"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks Rose,"

Once everyone got over their shock, I guess is what it would be, we played catch, ate, and I played a few more of my songs. The day could only have gotten better if I had seen the green-eyed boy. But I at least finished the song I had heard for a week. Maybe I would see him soon. Or maybe he was just here for the summer and would never see him again, no, I wouldn't let myself think that. I fell asleep that night singing the new song over and over to myself.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! Ok like it hate it please tell me so i dont torture myself. this is my longest chapter so far.  
the link for her guitar is **www . totalmusicsource . com/product_?products_id=114283** this guitar is electric acoustic but idc...i love it  
and the link for the song is **www . youtube . com/watch?v=AC-DEsStqhA **its not mine but its pretty good**


End file.
